


Stars

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 2: Cuddling somewhereWhere Kit comforts Ty*Spoilers for LoS**Not compliant with QoAaD*
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 2: Cuddling somewhere for the 30 day OTP challenge I’m doing about these two awkward boys!
> 
> *Spoilers for LoS ahead!*  
> *Not complaint with QoAaD*

“Ty?” 

Kit knocked lightly on his boyfriend’s bedroom door. He had been looking for him for the past 20 minutes, but he couldn’t find him anywhere. He wasn’t in the training room, kitchen, library, or at the beach. And based on the lack of response, Ty wasn’t in his room either.

Kit sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair, making it more disheveled than it already was. He knew Ty didn’t mean to hide like he frequently did, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a quest to find wherever he had wound up. Ty just happened to be like a cat, curled up somewhere often with a book that usually wasn’t the most conventional of places. Places Kit would have to check now would be in cupboards, random empty bedrooms, or storage closets. He’d even found Ty once squished between the bottom of a shelf and the top of the washing machine, headphones on with a peaceful look on his face.

Wait. There is one more place he hadn’t checked. But Ty only goes there at night or when he’s sad. Sometimes both. 

Kit’s heart began to thump rapidly in his ears as he climbed the steps of the Institute. He didn’t want Ty to be in that much pain. But if the date was any indication, that would be the most probable place. He hoped he was wrong.

He tried not to panic further as he stepped out onto the roof. He could see the ocean stretching out as far as he could see with the connecting white beach where Dru was building sandcastles with Tavvy. The sun was beginning to lower, the pink and orange colors seeping at the edges of the horizon to form the beginning of a sunset. The wind blew his hair softly into his face as he scanned around for Ty. 

Just as he thought, Ty was sitting at the edge of the roof in his usual spot, sitting up with his legs dangling over the edge as he watched the sun set, deep in thought. He was without his headphones, and as Kit walked towards him, he could see his hands fidgeting with something in his lap. 

“Ty?” Kit asked softly, not wanting to alarm the other boy. “Are you okay?”

Ty didn’t respond as Kit took a seat next to him, leaving more space than he wanted between them in case that’s what Ty needed. He could now see that what Ty was messing with was Livvy’s locket. The gold jewelry was just as bright as the day she got it. Kit had rarely seen Livvy without it.

“It’s okay to miss her,” Kit hesitantly said. As much as he wanted to console his boyfriend with words about how Livvy would “always be with them.” Ty was too literal for that. It would be just as bad as lying to him. 

“Today’s the anniversary.”

“I know.” Kit hesitantly reached his hand out but pulled it back. “Two years without her is a long time.”

“Yeah…” Ty’s voice trailed off, and Kit couldn’t help scooting a bit closer to him and placing his left hand on Ty’s hands in his lap. Ty glanced up at him, and Kit could see his eyes glistening slightly. Suddenly, Ty flopped down on his back without warning, his legs no longer dangling off the edge of the roof. Kit could see nightfall approaching, the sun dipping lower and lower as it got ready to disappear. 

“Ty-“ Kit started.

“I’m okay,” Ty interrupted, turning onto his side away from Kit, his body curling slightly in. “I know it’s not my fault. No, I don’t want to join her now. And don’t you dare apologize for her death!”

Kit could hear Ty’s agitated breathing and could tell from what he could see of his face that it was flushed. Kit waited a second, before speaking softly. 

“I was just going to ask if you wanted me to hold you.”

Ty flipped back over to face him, shame crossing his face. “Y-yeah. I would.”

Instead of pulling Ty up to him, Kit laid down next to him. He gently tucked his arm under his boyfriend’s head, and Ty slung his arm across Kit’s chest. While the ground wasn’t the most comfortable, Kit hardly minded with Ty curled up into him. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Ty whispered, looking up at Kit’s face. Kit could tell he was genuine, in that, apart from never lying, guilt was written across Ty’s face. 

“It’s okay. I know you’re tired of hearing everyone’s concerns for you today and you’re tired of everyone telling you things you already know, so you probably thought I was going to do the same. I kind of did when I first came up here.”

“It’s just…well - I know that everyone has their ways of mourning her today, but mine are different from everyone else’s. I don’t need false reassurances or unnecessary apologies or constant reminders that I’m here and she’s not.” Kit didn’t miss the small flash of uncertainty accompanying the grief that crossed Ty’s face. Even though they had been dating for almost a year, he knew it was hard for Ty to break his habits of slipping into thinking Kit was going to leave him for the fact that in some ways he was different than everyone else.

“And that’s okay,” Kit said with a little firmness to his voice. 

Both boys were quiet as the sun finished setting and the stars that were once hidden were now lighting up the sky. Kit felt as Ty began to twist Kit’s locks of hair between his fingertips absentmindedly as he laid his head against Kit’s chest. Kit turned his head and planted a light kiss on the top of Ty’s messy curls. The locket lay next to them on the ground, not forgotten, but there with them.

“Christopher?” 

Kit peered down at his boyfriend’s face, a soft smile planted on his lips. 

“Yes Tiberius?”

“Thank you.”

Kit smiled back at him and then fixed his gaze to the sky, wondering how in a sea full of magnificent stars he could be lucky enough to love the brightest one of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
